


The Smell of Books

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Librarian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Sebastian always hated books that was before by casuality he met the cute librarian from the village.





	The Smell of Books

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt where character A works in a library, with my Oc and my friend's Oc.

Sam had always been rather passionate when it came to books, since he was a kid he had read everything that passed to his hands not mattering what it was about, the variety went from dictionaries, instructions of how to use things and even the Bible, if it had words he read it. And that's why he was very glad they had their house full of books but when he finished them all it was such a depressing thing for him that his father presented him with an idea, he would build a little library in their village at the common square where everyone could see it and Sam could help him as his assistant. It had been a good idea, before his father's work raised and he no longer could pay as much attention as he did before to his family.

But since the library had transformed into Sam's dream he couldn't just give up on it because of his father, and in that instant moment he decided he would do it himself, he would build his dream library and take care of it alone.

He built a cozy small library in the middle of the little village, in the square. Not a lot of people came in his library, but of course, that was obvious it would happen after all no one liked reading that much in there but it didn't matter to Sam since it gave him the opportunity to spend peaceful afternoons with a cup of coffee reading a new book that had come.

It had been one of these afternoons when he heard the bell ring in the front door when he had been with his nose stuck in a new brand book.

* * *

 

 

Sebastian hated family trips, he hated being stuck in a fancy car with his snob parents that only cared about him in front of the press, and his sister who was rather bookworm and a little psychotic at times. And the thing he hated the most was the camp and the stupid little village that they were going to. It looked like the typical village full of elder people and that lacked people of his age but they haven't let him stay at home and basically forced him into the car without his cooperation. And now here he was, sunglasses on, in a little village in place of being in a pool at Hawaii, his luck sucked very much right now. But there was something that sucked even more, their house, a camp house with a small garden. All of this because his parents got stuck with the idea of having a "living like the poor people" experience. And oh man, if this didn't sucked.

The moment he had entered their house, he had flopped in a bed and claimed it as his before his sister could, and proceeded to use his phone to stay in contact with his stuck up fake friends but, shit, there was no Wifi in here. What the fuck?! He grumbled into the sheets and threw his phone away, this was going to be such a boring week and he already didn't know how he was going to survive it without dying. While he was regretting his bad luck, he heard his sister scream/calling his name and he cursed again. He was doomed. He rolled off his bed and groaned in pain when he accidentaly hit his arm against the nightstand table, this day was just getting worse by seconds.

And his sister's request just made his day even worse, she wanted some books. Books. He fucking hated books so much and she knew it, she was such an evil person sometimes but of course if he complained their parents will get angry at him so he reclutantly  had to get out the house and go to search somewhere where he could buy a stupid book for his equally stupid sister. He sighed and wondered if they even had a library in a place like this.

And it didn't looked like it, till he reached the main square where he saw the smallest library ever, not that he had been in a lot of them, but his sister used to drag him in one or two and he always hated them. He run a hand through his light brown locks in frustration and decided to get it over quickly before he regretted this. He approached the door and mentally cringed when he opened the door and an annoying bell rang. Ugh, he was already hating it. He scanned the book-shelves searching for the employee while he took his sunglasses off.

He was already thinking that no one was in there, when he spotted a mess of pink locks coming from behind a pile of books.

-Hello?- he called out approaching the pile of books when he heard a soft curse coming from behind and a squeak as someone fell while they were going to get up and he just arched an eyebrow in amusement, how clumsy. He was prepared to call the other again when a teenager came from behind the books trying to tame his messy pink hair while he quickly approached his place of work, and all he could do was just stare at the mess of a short boy that was in front of him.

-Sorry, sorry, I didn't heard anyone coming. Did you need help with something?- the pink haired fastly said almost stumbling over his own words while he blushed in light pink from embarrassment and fiddled with the sleeves of his light blue sweater. And Sebastian just gaped at the other, he hadn't expected someone so cute to work in a place like this of all places, and his brain kinda short-circuited while he blinked looking at the other who was waiting for him to say something. Oh, right. The book.

-Um, yeah I'm here for a book- he said without thinking, wanting to mentally facepalm after saying it, he was in a library, there was nothing else but books, you stupid.

-I don't know what book, i suppose something about horror?- he shrugged lost, this wasn't his thing at all and the pink haired boy noticed it, giggling in amusement, realising that the book probably wasn't for him, after all he looked very out of place in here. He quickly disappeared between the shelves again and came back with a stack of books.

-Here! If the person likes horror I'm sure they will love these!- he chirpped with a smile that honestly, it just made him cuter. Sebastian looked at the books just quickly paying them, it's not like he was the one going to read them. The librarian watched him slightly amused, so out of place he thought looking at the other, and so attractive...He quickly blushed and looked away nervously. He was used to only elderly people coming in the library, not a hot guy of basically his age, it made him want to go back to hiding behind the books but as he was going to do so, he saw the other guy taking a paper and writting something on it and passed it to him.

Wait, that was his phone number? Sam blushed even more and hide behind the paper when he heard the other chuckling. Sebastian came closer to the other and pulled the paper away from the boy's face and sent him a dazzling smile.

-My name is Sebastian, I will be expecting your call, kitten-he whispered in the other's ear in a soft voice before winking at him and leaving the library and a blushing mess of a librarian behind him, who later would spend the whole night wondering if to call him or not before his sister encouraged him to do so and ending up bonding with Sebastian who at the end of the week asked him out and to come with him to New York.

 

* * *

 

You could say, that Sebastian didn't hate books that much anymore, scratch that, he still hated them but he didn't hate the cute pink haired librarian that sold them, not at all. After all he couldn't hate his boyfriend.


End file.
